


roses are red

by OnlyRoomForHope



Series: Transcendence AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, But oops there goes the angst train, Cult Bashing, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, This was supposed to be faaairly fluffy, Unauthorised body use, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyRoomForHope/pseuds/OnlyRoomForHope
Summary: Terror. Disgust.She didn’t really know.It’s kind of a toss up when you wake up in blood.[Credit to DoomsdayFairy for the idea :D]
Relationships: Alcor the Dreambender & Mabel Pines, Alcor the Dreambender & Mizar the Gleeful, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Series: Transcendence AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Transcendence AU Ficathon 2019





	roses are red

**Author's Note:**

> It's still December 5th _somewhere_ right?
> 
> Uh, the title is a WIP.

Terror. Disgust.

She didn’t really know.

It’s kind of a toss up when you wake up in blood.

Well, it wasn’t like Mabel  _ hadn’t _ been covered in blood before. She was Mizar the Gleeful, cult-basher extraordinaire. Must she say any more? She’d definitely been covered in blood before, yet there was a strange sort of terror in waking up covered in blood and not knowing where it came from, to whom it belonged to, why it was there in the first place.

Gagging, she stood, nose wrinkling with revulsion at the coppery scent that seemed to fill her nostrils, gripping her mind in a firm embrace of horror. Sparing a second glance down, she winced. The blood had mostly dried, but some patches were still wet. It was a thoroughly nauseating experience and the overwhelming need to puke almost overtook her other senses. It was disgusting, she felt so unclean, she just wanted the blood off get it off please get it off-

No, she needed to breathe. She’d been covered in blood before. This was normal. Just breathe. Everything’s okay. The blood probably wasn’t even hers.

Mabel really wasn’t sure if that alternative was better or worse.

Finally, with her mental state some semblance of calm, she ran a hand down her face, groaning. The need to puke had lessened, but she still felt sickened by the dried, brown substance on her skin. Grabbing a summoning circle printed onto a piece of paper, she smeared some of the still-wet blood on the sketch, chanting quietly under her breath.

There was no theatrics, luckily. It seemed he realised the ungodly hour and put in effort not to wake the whole family up, because  _ boy had that gone well last time. _

Wordlessly, she gestured to herself. Alcor the Dreambender, the Twin Star, Devourer of Souls, Lord of Nightmares and her twin brother above all else sweatdropped and rubbed a hand sheepishly behind his head.

“Hey Mabes, you seem to have, uh, a little something there,” he muttered, gesturing in her general direction.

Mabel frowned and crosser her arms. “I wonder why that is?”

“I, uh, whoops?”

“Dipper, I’m covered  _ head to toe _ in  _ blood,” _ Mabel whisper-shouted, crossing her arms and trying to ignore the blood flaking and the icky feeling of the liquid covering and drying on her skin.

“...Okay, look, you were asleep and they were planning to summon Adgreigh the Horrendous to wipe out all humans and boy there were so many loopholes in that deal but still, Adgreigh would probably do it anyway because I swear a twig has more brain cells than them-” the brunet demon gushed without a single breath between, his lack of need for oxygen coming in handy.

“That still doesn’t explain why you didn’t clean me up after you finished.”

“Oh, I was low on energy so I couldn’t vanish away the blood like I usually do and uh…” he paused and looked away, face lighting up a brilliant gold, “...I didn’t want to wash you without getting permission. Or, uh, change your clothes.”

Mabel shook her head, looking down at her blood soaked neon green sweater with a smiley banana stitched on the front. “Aw, bro-bro, I  _ liked _ this sweater.”

“You like all your sweaters-”

“That’s not the point! Why didn’t you ask first?” Mabel scowled, hands on her hips as she glared up at her hovering brother. He winced.

“I-I’m sorry, Mabes. I didn’t want to wake you up because you haven’t been sleeping well lately, and I thought you would be okay with it.”

He then proceeded to give Mabel the most heart wrenching, kicked-puppy look he could muster. She wasn’t impressed.

“Seriously. I’m sorry. I should have known better.”

“You should have,” Mabel nodded sagely.

“-But, I was gentle with it and I promise I tried to make it up to you! Look, I even did your homework for you!” He grinned, revealing sharp teeth  that weren't meant to be crammed into the mouth of a human then zapped over to her desk and picked up the sheet of advanced algebra sums she’d given up on earlier that day. Mabel picked it out of his hands, wincing at the long-dried streaks of coppery brown around the edges.

“Thanks for that, Dippin’ Dots, but err, why is it bloody?”

Dipper frowned. “Oh, uh, that. I couldn’t stay corporeal long enough without a deal to finish it so I used your body and the blood was still wet.”

Mabel facepalmed.

“Sorry Mabes. But I even fed the fish!”

“Dipper, I don’t  _ have _ any fish.”

“Oh uh…” Dipper sweatdropped, “now you do!”

Mabel blinked.

“Surprise?” He tried with jazz hands, golden sparkles and a half-hearted smile.

Mabel wasn’t stupid. She noticed his crestfallen expression, his self-conscious demeanour. Despite his childish attempt to cheer her up she noticed he truly was sorry. So she sighed. “Look, I’m not angry at you. I...did you know how  _ scared _ I was when I woke up, only to find myself covered in blood? I-I didn’t know if it was mine, or if it was someone else’s, and I was absolutely terrified, Dipper. It’s okay, just...please give me a little warning next time? Like, maybe a note saying ‘hey, I used your body for a while to go beat some cultist ass, here’s a chocolate bar’?”

Dipper visibly shrank into himself, golden ears welling up in his visibly demonic eyes.

“I...I’m sorry, Mabel. I shouldn’t have done it. But...there were kids, Mabes. I didn’t want to use your body while you weren’t even awake but there were  _ kids. _ Barely toddlers. They were just old enough to know what was happening but they weren’t anywhere near old enough to escape,” he murmured, rubbing futilely at his eyes.

Mabel felt her own eyes grow wet. She opened up her arms and barely managed to stay on her feet when a black blur slammed into her with a thud.

“Oh Dipper,” she muttered into his hair, his feet on the ground (or as on the ground as they could be), “it’s okay.”

“It’s not, though!” he choked out, burying his face further into her shoulder, “I used your body without your permission. I’m no better than Bill.”

Mabel pulled away at that, eyebrows furrowed and expression stern. “No! Don’t you ever say that! You’re  _ nothing _ like Bill!”

Dipper gazed at her through teary eyes, gold streaming down his cheeks.

“I’m serious! You’re sorry, right? You feel guilty, and ashamed, and the fact that you want to be different to him is enough already! You’re my brobro, Dipping Sauce, and that’ll never change.”

Mabel was knocked off her feet this time when he dove in for another hug. Patting his back, she laughed wetly. “C’mon, get up you big oaf.”

He also laughed, pulling away to rub at his eyes again. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine, bro! Now, let’s head downstairs. How about some hot chocolate for some cuddle time? Fair deal?”

“Uh, how about I get that blood off you for a few marshmallows in the hot chocolate?”

Mabel nodded quickly. “Yep, awesome, sounds great. Deal.”

Dipper nodded, holding out his hand and encasing it in blue fire. “D҉e̵a̶l̷͟,” he echoed, as Mabel shook it. Mabel visible slumped in relief as the blood - wet and dry alike - was blinked out of existence.

“Now, let’s go,” Mabel began, peering at the clock, “it’s 3am. They always advertise the vacuums at this hour and I wanna see what new features the Dyson 3000 has this time.”

As she marched off, Dipper smile wetly.  _ What had he done to deserve such a good sister? _

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Unedited ^^;  
> [Edited 19/12/2019 11:11pm "ever so slightly"]
> 
> [Click here to join my Discord! :D](https://discord.gg/vqCQQX5)


End file.
